


The Potential of Me and You

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Dean Smokes, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Back in the day, there had always been tension between Seth and Dean. It was there but no one had been able to decide what it was. Then, Seth had joined forces with The Authority. This meant the feelings temporarily dissipated.Once they reunited, it brought the old feelings back to the forefront for Seth.





	The Potential of Me and You

Seth tried to ignore the acrid scent of cigarette smoke assaulting his nostrils. He stifled a cough, watching Dean take puff after puff of cigarette. Just as he was about to light a new one off the last of the old one, Seth cleared his throat.

"What?" Dean asked, blinking in confusion. He paused in the cigarette lighting and then glanced from the white tube in his hands to Seth and back. "Oh, sorry. Forgot." He replaced the unlit cigarette back in his pack.

"Thought you were quitting?" Seth asked, gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He winced, realizing it sounded much harsher than he originally intended.

"When I'm stuck in a car with your grumpy ass?" Dean snapped, anxiously drumming his fingers against the door panel. "It's enough to make _anyone_ smoke."

Seth didn't mean to be so cranky. Ever since reuniting with Dean, it had been a struggle. Being with him felt right. Seth almost dared to think he was falling in love. It was the last thing he ever expected to happen.

Back in the day, there had always been _tension_ between Seth and Dean. It was there but no one had been able to decide what it was. Then, Seth had joined forces with The Authority. This meant the feelings temporarily dissipated.

Once they reunited, it brought the old feelings back to the forefront for Seth.

"Sorry. There's _a lot_ going on. I don't mean to be an asshole," Seth mumbled. "Just cut down on the smoking please." He couldn't stand the smell of cigarette smoke. It clung to his clothes and hair, making it near impossible to get out.

"Okay," Dean said, sipping from a styrofoam cup of gas station coffee. Seth could practically taste the brew, bitter and black just how Dean took it. "Just _chill_ , Dude. You're giving me hives." He absentmindedly scratched a spot on his forearm.

"Deal," Seth mumbled, looking away. He _knew_ he'd been on edge for the last few weeks. He just hadn't realized it was _that_ bad. "I'll try to stay calm." He watched Dean nod.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were jealous," Dean said, staring out the window. "That's a crap thought though. Can't imagine why."

Seth winced, finding the hint of truth in the statement. They had been locked in a feud with Sheamus and Cesaro. The pangs of guilt twisted again. He didn't realize it had been obvious.

"I mean, you start touching me if I spend more than 10 minutes at a time, talking to someone," Dean continued. "Especially if it's Sheamus or Cesaro." He kept drumming his fingers against the door panel.

Seth sighed, suddenly feeling quite foolish. There was no need to act like a jealous boyfriend. They weren't even dating.

"I didn't even realize I was doing it," Seth lied. "So strange. It's not even like you're interested in either of them, right?" He mentally slapped himself. The more he tried to be inconspicuous, the more obvious he became.

"Even if- _if_ \- I was, they're so wrapped up in each other that it wouldn't be me they see that way," Dean replied. "Besides, you forgot _one_ simple fact. That being I don't date. Haven't dated in years." He eased up on the drumming.

Seth nodded, realizing he had forgotten that simple fact. Dean had a history of bad relationships. They were so ridiculously bad that he vowed to _never_ date again. It sou

That made things _more_ complicated. Seth didn't want to take a chance at ruining a friendship, especially if Dean refused to act on it.

Seth mentally screamed as loud as he could muster. Nothing had gone right lately. It was annoying, _really_ annoying. He loved Dean but he couldn't decide if telling him was worth it.

"You don't date?" Seth asked. He had known about Dean's oath but couldn't remember the details. It sounded _insane_ to even consider spending your whole life alone because you had such bad experiences. "How does that even work?"

"I have _friends_. Take that to mean what you want." Dean sighed. "Just people to have fun with. No love. No affection." He leaned back, closing his eyes.

Seth nodded. He knew he'd have to figure this out sooner rather than later.  
\---  
Seth's mood only grew progressively worse once Dean was out on injury. It was almost as if a part of him was _missing_.

He lashed out at anyone and everyone he came across. He just wanted to make someone feel as bad as he did.

Then, it got to the point where Roman felt he had to step in.

"Rollins, I don't know what's wrong with you but you _need_ to check yourself or you are going to end up on the breadline," Roman said, glaring. "I generally don't make it a habit of interfering in your business but you made a production assistant cry."

"You found out about that?" Seth asked, suddenly embarrassed. He hadn't _meant_ to be an asshole. He just hated being apart from Dean and the swirl of emotions it brought up.

"Dude, _everyone_ is talking." Roman sighed. "Not every day, a top name makes a PA cry. Why do you think I chose to say something?" He rested a hand on Seth's shoulder. "I don't know what to say other than if he's getting in your head that bad, you need to tell him how you feel."

Seth pulled back. He never realized it was _that_ obvious. If it was clear to Roman, what did it look like to the rest of the world?

"He doesn't date. Isn't it more likely that I will ruin a good thing?" Seth asked, throwing his arms up in the air. He'd never been good at handling frustration, and times like this didn't help.

"Never know until you try. Besides, you'll _definitely_ ruin a good thing if you get fired," Roman murmured. "Besides, you might be surprised." He spoke like he knew what he was talking about which Seth found strangely reassuring.

That was how Seth found himself on a midnight flight to Las Vegas. He wasn't sure why he believed Roman. Then again, listening to his best friend had never managed to steer him wrong.

"Come on, Seth. Chill. You know what you're doing," he mumbled, watching the lights of Las Vegas come into view. "You've been acting like a jealous fool for months. Time to fix this."

After the plane deboarded, Seth ordered a car to Dean's house. As the driver blabbed mindlessly about the weather and suggested things to do, Seth did his best to tune him out, too concerned about the task at hand.

If Roman happened to be wrong, would Seth lose his best friend?

 _You'll never know unless you try._ Seth thought, his knee bouncing in a rhythm of anxiety.

The car eased to a stop in front of the gated entry. Seth stepped out, trying to ignore the nausea starting to churn in his stomach. He never was the nervous sort but this was making him crazy.

 _Don't be a chickenshit._ Seth thought, ringing the bell at the edge of the gate.

"Yeah?" Dean's voice buzzed out of the small intercom box.

"Let me in. It's Seth." There was no answer until he was greeted by the buzzing of the gate as it slide open.

Seth started the quarter mile trek to the house. He cursed, irritated that he was so damn nervous. None of it made sense. He could go wrestle in front of large crowds and never sweat. Yet, confessing he was in love made him so nervous he was practically puking in the bushes.

"How can I help you, Oh Cranky One?" Dean asked, standing outside his front door. He took a long drag off a lit cigarette.

"Why is it every time I see you, you're smoking?" Seth asked. He felt himself draw back as the words left his mouth. He hadn't come this far to insult the man on his front porch.

Dean dropped the cigarette and crushed it under the toe of his boot. Then, he glanced up, his eyes somehow managing to connect with Seth despite the piercing darkness. Seth found his stare penetrating.

"Told you already- you make me nervous," Dean said. "You mind coming my way? This dark yard thing is freaky as fuck." He stepped off the porch, walking in Seth's general direction.

Seth walked towards Dean. As he walked, he did his best to tell his frazzled nerves that the desperate feelings were unwarranted.

"Why do I make you nervous?" Seth asked, reaching out to press a hand to Dean's shoulder. He couldn't help but notice how Dean now avoided his gaze.

"Because you make me forget my promises," Dean replied, pressing a hand to Seth's shoulder. "I could be in love with someone like you."

Seth blanched at Dean's comment. He could be in love with someone like _him_? How long had it been like this?

"That's why I've been so grumpy." Seth pulled Dean into a tight embrace He buried his noise into the top of Dean's head and inhaled the lime scented shampoo that Dean insisted on using.

"Are you sniffing me?" Dean asked, pulling away. "Do I smell that good?" He stared at Seth, his eyes shining with life.

"You smell like limes." Seth hoped he didn't sound too strange. "Limes, tobacco and something I can't identify." He sighed.

"Thought you hated cigarette smoke?" Dean asked, grabbing Seth by the hand and pulling him up to the porch. "How can you like the smell?"

"I don't like smoke. I love the earthy tobacco smell," Seth said. He allowed Dean to guide him to a porch swing and sat once Dean sat.

Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He then rested his head on Seth's shoulder. Seth turned so they rested forehead to forehead. That was how they sat, enjoying each other and swinging back and forth.

On their fourth round of swinging, Dean turned, his eyes full of something Seth didn't understand. He tilted his head, ignoring Seth's confused eyes. As Seth opened his mouth to speak, he found his words cut off by Dean's fruity kiss.

 _Pears. Apples. Peaches. He tastes like a fucking fruit salad._ Seth thought, finding himself pushing harder into the kiss, _Why does he taste like a fucking fruit salad?_

Seth had dreamt of this moment for years. With every possible scenario he had thought up, he _never_ saw it coming this way. Fruity kisses and awkward touches on a porch swing in the middle of the night. This seemed more like a Harlequin romance than a real thing. Yet, since Dean's lips were soft and warm, Seth knew he wasn't living in some elaborate dream.

This was much better than any dream.

There were no words for a moment like this. Kissing just felt natural. Rocking back and forth, enjoying the time and the kisses. Traveling hands exploring every inch of exposed skin and then, purposely exposing skin to explore.

 _Look at how this played out._ Seth thought, staring at Dean.

For the first time in recent memory, he cannot believe the sense of peace that has overtaken him.

It was a marvelous feeling.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Response for a prompt at WrestlingKink2 asking for a jealous Seth and leading to him dating Dean.


End file.
